


Verständnisfrage

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Boerne stellt sich Fragen. Und vielleicht kennt er ja schon einen Teil der Antwort...





	Verständnisfrage

Es gab erschreckend viel, dass er nicht verstand.

Er verstand zum Beispiel nicht, warum ihm das Marmeladenbrot ausgerechnet auf sein neustes Hemd fallen musste. Er verstand nicht, warum es immer zur falschen Zeit regnete. Er verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet für ihn alle münsteraner Ampeln auf Rot stehen mussten und warum ausgerechnet ihn diese Biltzkontrolle erwischen musste, obwohl Rot im Regen nun wirklich nicht so leicht von Grün zu unterscheiden war.

Er verstand nicht, warum Thiel ihn zu so einer unmöglichen Uhrzeit an so einen absurden Ort wie die Elisenstraße beordern musste. Und er verstand nicht, warum er sich immer so von Thiel herumkommandieren ließ. Schließlich war der doch der Hauptkommissar. Sollte der sich doch selbst um seine Arbeit kümmern. Er half ihm nun wirklich oft genug.

Aber Thiel verließ sich nunmal darauf, dass er kommen würde. Es war ihm schleierhaft, warum es ihm so widerstrebte, Thiel zu enttäuschen. Wobei...war enttäuschen da eigentlich das richtige Wort?

Auf jeden Fall war es ihm nicht egal, was Thiel von ihm dachte.

Er verstand einfach nicht, warum dieser zum Übergewicht neigende Hauptkommissar, mit seiner geradezu lächerlichen Begeisterung für den Herrenfußball, seinem absolut unmöglichen Kleidungsgeschmack, seinem ständigen Desinteresse, und seiner überhaupt im Allgemeinen recht ruppigen, grummeligen Art, es ihm so angetan hatte.

Aber irgendwie war dieser Thiel dann doch gar kein so schlechter Kerl. Immerhin ließ er ihn auch mal mitspielen. Er hatte einfach viel zu viele gute Ideen, als dass es einzig seiner Funktion als Rechtsmediziner gerecht wurde. Aber das war nicht wirklich alles. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann gab es weit mehr Dinge an Thiel, die er weit mehr schätzte, als seine lockere Einstellung zu Regeln.

Er liebte ihren flapsigen Umgangston. Er mochte es gerade, dass Thiel ihm immer Contra gab, zog ihn jedem schmierigen Jasager vor. Er mochte es, dass er bei Thiel ganz locker sein konnte. Der sagte ihm sowieso, was ihm nicht passte. Da brauchte er sich gar keine große Mühe zu geben sich irgendwie zu verstellen.

Und obwohl Thiel sich ständig über ihn beschwerte, verbrachten sie doch zu viel Zeit zusammen, als dass Thiel behaupten könnte, es würde ihm nichts an ihm liegen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass das so war. Er mochte es, dass er sich bei Thiel irgendwie...sicher...fühlen konnte. Seine Art hatte trotz ihrer Brummigkeit etwas Beruhigendes, etwas Standhaftes, das in seiner hektischen Welt Ruhe ausstrahlte.

Und er mochte Thiels glucksendes Lachen.

Es war ungeschminkt, unbestechlich, herzlich und auch, wenn Thiel nicht selten über ihn lachte, fand er dieses Lachen geradezu schön. Wie sich Thiels Gesicht dabei verzerrte und der Schalk dann in seinen Augenwinkeln stand.

Und manchmal, manchmal da lächelte Thiel auch. Offen und Ehrlich.

Und wenn dieses Lächeln ihm galt, dann verstand er auch, warum der Gedanke an Thiel ihn nicht mehr in Frieden ließ.


End file.
